


Noches de verano

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy no tenía idea de cómo habían terminado así las cosas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noches de verano

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Young Avengers pertenecen a Marvel Comics, Allan Heinberg y Jim Cheung y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Billy no tenía idea de cómo habían terminado así las cosas, sólo sabía que un instante había estado hablando con Teddy sobre el ataque de robots que habían enfrentado esa tarde en Central Park y al otro estaba tenido de espaldas sobre la cama de su habitación, con las rodillas bien abiertas y un Teddy tibio y cariñoso sobre él, repartiendo besos por todo su rostro y cuello mientras salía de y entraba a su cuerpo, practicando la danza más antigua del mundo con un ritmo perfecto y ensayado con antelación.

Tal vez Teddy estaba nervioso porque ese día habían estado a punto de morir sepultados bajo un mar de robots asesinos y por eso se estaba portando así: como si Billy fuera alguna especie de salvavidas al que aferrarse mientras intentaba no ahogarse en aguas turbulentas.

Sí, Billy conocía ese miedo, ese dolor, esa angustia, así que lo dejó ser.

Enterró las uñas en el cuero cabelludo de su chico dorado, de su amor de labios pálidos y ojos azules, de _su_ Teddy, lo abrazó con los antebrazos y los codos, con las rodillas, los muslos y los tobillos, entregándose por completo, dejando que Teddy bebiera la cura para el pavor de sus labios, que respirara los vapores de su sudor para aliviar su sufrimiento.

Y Billy también bebió de ese elixir sanador que no le permitiría irse abajo, deprimirse y perderse como _aquella_ vez.

Alcanzaron un orgasmo de palabras — _no quiero perderte, quédate conmigo para siempre, te amo_ _—_ y descansaron abrazándose con mucha fuerza.

Teddy enterró el rostro en el pecho de Billy, que le acarició el cabello con ternura y murmuró frases tranquilizadoras contra sus oídos. Teddy acunó su mejilla con una de sus grandes manos y levantó el rostro para observar sus ojos castaños.

Ventana abierta y brisa fresca.

Besos de menta.

Del radio se desprendía una canción…


End file.
